It's Now or Never!
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: "It's what they say: 'Live your live to today, there will always be, there will always be a away!" Dipper is called up to the stage, what will his song be? Might be a little OOC. Will post more if you all want, other then that it will be a One-Shot.


**I Don't Own Gravity Falls or the Song  
**

**Now Or Never (Nano)**

Dipper gazed up at the sky, and frowned. It was almost moon high, meaning it was almost midnight. Today, Gideon want to make fools out of most people, by hosting a talent show. Some people could sing, while others, Dipper cringed as his uncle tried to sing _'Single Ladies'._

He didn't think that was an appropriate song for someone like him. That's when the spot light shined on him, he gazed up to see Gideon grinned at him.

"Alright, you guys voted, Dipper Pines is next up!" the crowd laughed and cheered a little. Dipper blushed red at this, as he forced up ont eh stage. He didn't want this, he can't sing! He bet most here knew that, so they wanted to humiliate him. Dipper looked at Gideon.

"Aw, don't feel so bad, everyone has made a fool out of themselves." gosh how that accent got so annoying. Dipper held the mic, and stared at everyone. His heart dropped at the fear that hit him. His eyes gazed around for a familiar face. Mabel gave him the thumbs up, and Wendy smiled at him.

Dipper took a deep breath, and held th emic near his mouth. As the lights flashed and people only saw his face and bright sea green eyes in the dark.

_"Lost, I fumbled with my hands for a way out._

_The future, having been locked away, remains unresponsive to me._

_Even now I am still unable to understand this racing impulse."_

He sung rather well for a 12-year-old, the words seemed to make others be quiet and listen as he sang the next verse.

_"I have found my destiny that I thought had shattered._

_In my callow dream, I heard a voice:_

_"I will be there for you until the very end."."_

Dipper smiled some, and gazed down, memories of him and his sisters. Adventuring. Something about that made him feel like his destiny came closer.

_"The clock is the only thing that will never stop;_

_it emits a piercing ticking sound that leads into my future. "_

He heard the sound of the clock in his head, tick tock tick tock.

_"If I were to run from the truth right now,_

_if I were to lose to reality right now,_

_what would be left for me?"_

He always wanted to know that, what would happen to him? Would anyone cry that he was gone, would they go on with there lives? What would be left?

_"The countless wounds on my body_

_tell the stories of my past._

_Even if my destiny were to disintegrate right now,_

_even if my existence were to be shattered right now,_

_I would still keep walking on my path."_

His head snapped up at the crowd, who was watching with interest at the words he chose. His eyes narrowed.

_"IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"_

He took a deep breath, and gave everyone a blank stare. his pupils almost covered his irises. As he sang the next words.

_"I breathed as I reached my limits and lost all hope._

_When I was struggling alone, I was seeking salvation._

_Holding fast to my sentiments, I feel that this must be the end."_

Dipper's eyes began to water a little, as he gazed around with sad eyes.

_"As I was crying, my tears_

_soaked my parched heart_

_and cast away my faded past."_

Did anyone care that he was hurting inside? His eyes made contact with many guilty faces. But it wasn't over yet, he still had much to say. More flashes of lights, as he gripped the mic, and sang loud and clear into it.

_"All the words go around in my head_

_searching for the signs I misread black or white, wrong or right_

_it's an inner war we all fight."_

Everything he learned this summer, all that he saw in this mystery town. How can he forget it all? There was stills o much, all the signs he still needs to decode. All of the thing she can still take another way. Black or White? It can go either way in this battle.

_"Somewhere, buried under these lies_

_I can see a truth that hides beyond your eyes_

_in the tears you cry!"_

Tears began to stream down his face as he sung or almost yelled the next verses. His voice trying the crack under all the pain he hide.

_"This is my life! I don't know where to begin!_

_I've been wandering! looking for the voices within!_

_This is my life! Think I've found a place to begin..._

_This is my life..._

_This is my life!"_

Dipper looked at everyone with wet eyes and red rims, sadness on his face. As he calmly said the next lines.

_"The heart we have offered up_

_will now illuminate and guide us._

_Without turning back, let's begin our journey now."_

He held out his hand and gave a painful smile.

_"Don't be afraid; just take your first step._

_We will open up a path ourselves_."

Dipper gripped the mic harder, and looked up at the moon. Tick Tock Tick Tock! he faced the audience.

_"The clock is the only thing that will never stop;_

_it emits a piercing ticking sound that leads into my future._

_If I were to run from the truth right now,_

_if I were to lose to reality right now,_

_what would be left for me? "_

It was was question ,though he made it sound like a statement, wanted and answer from them. The ones that will still hurt him. Little did he know, someone else was watching from afar.

_"The countless wounds on my body_

_tell the stories of my past._

_Even if my destiny were to disintegrate right now,_

_even if my existence were to be shattered right now,_

_I would still keep walking on my path. "_

he promised that, to keep walking on. It was painful, yes. But it was the only thing he could do.

_"IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"_

He gazed at the people, as he smiled a little. Saying the last few lines.

_"This is what they say_

_"Live your life today. There will always be, there will always be a way."_

_This is what they say_

_"Live your life today. There will always be, there will always be a way."."_

With a more confident voice, he finished it.

"_This is what they say_

_"Live your life today."!"_

Dipper took a deep breath as there was a heart beat of silence. Then cheers and whistles stared up. Clapping, Dipper smiled and wiped his eyes. As Gideon angrily took the mic away.

The preteen came off stage, and was greeted by a hug from his sister. She frowned, ans buried her face in his shirt.

"You should have said something earlier!" she cried, Dipper hugged her back.

"Liver you life today, there will always be a way." he told her. Unknown to the twins, a figure grinned at this. And walked into the night again.

**So More or just a one shot? XD R&amp;R**


End file.
